My Murderous Romance
by Cassie Iero-Way
Summary: Gerard must go with Frank after Frank takes him from his home. What will happen between them? Just a one shot I wrote that took me 2 DAYS TO WRITE. Rated M for smut.


**Disclaimer: I don't own MCR or anyone mentioned in the story. If I did... The things I would do...**

**Era: Revenge**

**oooooooooooooo**

Frank Iero. Gerard had been hearing that name a lot lately. He knew a Frank Iero went to his school, and then ran away and began to murder people. Frank Iero would break into houses and slit the people's throats, hang them, stab them, etc.

Gerard had talked to Frank once. They got along famously. Frank was very flirtatious with Gerard, but Gerard didn't take much note of it.

Gerard's parents and his brother, Mikey, were on a trip and Gerard didn't want to go because they were going to see relatives that he had problems with.

As Gerard was walking home, he thought he saw someone behind a bush across the street. _Snap out of it, Gerard. _He thought to himself.

Gerard took the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. Entering the house, Gerard dropped his bag on the floor and flopped on the couch. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. The news came on. They were talking about the serial killer, Frank Iero. Gerard saw the picture of him. He was pale, had two thirds blonde hair, and one third black.

Gerard always thought that Frank was very attractive. He often found Frank staring at him, and himself staring at Frank.

Frank seemed like a nice guy. Many people hated him. But Frank enjoyed being around Gerard, and Gerard really liked him. It surprised him that someone like Frank could go out and kill people.

**ooooooooooooooo**

That night, Gerard couldn't sleep. Something was keeping him up. He suddenly heard a clutter downstairs. He jumped up and his eyes widened. _Someone broke in. _He thought. Noise from downstairs was getting louder as it was seemingly coming upstairs. They were loud footsteps.

_I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die. _Gerard thought, terrified as he hid under his blanket, unable to think of anything else to do. The footsteps stopped right outside his door.

The person outside dropped something and Gerard heard him whisper, "Shit!"

The person opened the door and Gerard heard the floorboards creak as the person tip-toed towards the bed.

_Creeeaaaak. Creeeaaaak._

The person lifted the blanket. "Well, it's a pleasure to see you again, Gerard Way."

It was Frank Iero.

Gerard was terrified. "P-Please don't kill me, p-please d-d-don't kill me, please-" He whispered in terror.

"Shhh, I'm not gonna kill you, Gosh, you're such a cute little thing." Frank said, smiling the way Gerard had remembered he did. Frank got onto the bed and sat on Gerard's legs.

"W-What are you gonna do with me?" Gerard asked in a sheepish voice. "I won't kill you, on one condition." Frank said. "What?" Gerard questioned.

"You come murder with me, or you yourself get murdered."

Gerard thought for a moment. He did not want to be murdered by Frank. But he didn't want to murder others either. Then he remembered something. Frank only killed people that did bad things. Gerard liked that idea.

"Okay... Okay I'll go with you." Gerard answered. Frank smiled wider. "Smart choice, babe." He said. Frank leaned down and kissed Gerard on the lips gently. Gerard's eyes widened, but after a moment he kissed back. Frank kissed down his jaw and started to suck on his neck and bite down, sure to leave a hickey.

Gerard was enjoying this, to say the least. "C'mon, babe, let's bounce." Frank said.

**ooooooooooooo**

For a few minutes, the car ride was silent. Frank had hotwired a car and stole it. "Hey, Gerard?" Frank broke the silence. Gerard jumped slightly. "Y-Yeah?" He responded. Frank drove into the side of the road and put the hazard lights on. "You ever had a true friend?" Frank asked him. Gerard shuffled in his seat. "Not really. My brother Mikey was always my only friend." He responded timidly. Frank scooted closer to Gerard. "You don't need to be nervous around me, babe." Frank said, "Granted, I did threaten to kill you. But honest, Gerard, I like you. I wanna be near you. I wanted to find you so you could come with me. Granted, I didn't think you'd agree, but you did. And I didn't wanna kill you. You're too sweet."

Gerard was silent for a moment. "I like you too, Frank." He then said, but with more confidence. Frank looked over at him in surprise. "I thought you'd be terrified of me. I;m not exactly sane Gerard." Frank told him.

"Neither am I. But no one is really 'sane', are they?" Gerard questioned. Frank smiled. "I knew you were different. I knew it. I was positive, I was sure." Frank said happily. Gerard blushed. Frank found himself staring at Gerard. Gerard saw this. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked. Frank got closer to him and said, "I enjoy looking at beautiful people such as yourself, Gerard." Gerard blushed harder.

"I'm not beautiful." Gerard protested. Frank got closer so that he was touching noses with Gerard. "I've never seen someone more perfect than you." He played around with a lock of Gerard's long black hair. Gerard began to get comfortable with Frank there. Frank looked Gerard in the eyes and then pulled him in for a kiss. Gerard kissed him back, loving Frank's soft lips against his.

Frank proceeded to put his hands up Gerard's shirt. Frank felt up and down Gerard's torso. He went for Gerard's neck to make another hickey like he did before. Gerard let out a moan of pleasure and Frank chuckled. "Hey babe? I'm gonna need you to get in the back seat." Frank told Gerard. Gerard did what Frank told him to and crawled in the back. Frank followed suit and then proceeded to once again kiss Gerard's neck. He snaked his hand down to Gerard's crotch and wavered his fingers over Gerard's 'problem'.

Gerard gasped and arched his back slightly. Frank smiled, satisfied. "Damn." Frank breathed out against Gerard's neck. Frank took off his own shirt and then said, "Shirt off."

Gerard slipped his shirt off and dropped it on the floor of the car. Frank kissed down Gerard's chest and then stopped at the waistband of Gerard's pants. He very slowly slipped off Gerard's pants, to tease the other man. Gerard stared as he thought of the things Frank would do to him. Frank slipped off Gerard's underwear and let the erection spring free. Gerard shivered against the bitter cold air. Frank took Gerard's cock in his hand and began stroking it. Gerard let out breathy moans. "Ahh, Fraaank... Mmmm..." Gerard moaned, slightly louder this time.

Frank then started to suck the head of it. "Aggh!" Gerard moaned loudly. Frank then looked Gerard in the eye and put the dick further into his mouth and sucked as hard as he could, bobbing his head up and down. Gerard was getting frantic now. He grabbed at the car seat and then grabbed Frank's hair and thrusted into Frank's mouth as hard as he could. "Ahhh, AHH! FRANK!" He screamed, not caring if anyone heard him. Frank liked the feeling of Gerard's cock being thrusted into his mouth, nearly gagging him. Frank moaned against Gerard's dick, the sound vibrating onto the cock.

"Frank! I'm so close, AHH!" Gerard screamed as he came into Frank's mouth. Frank swallowed and licked up every drop of Gerard's cum. After taking Gerard's dick out of his mouth, Frank brought Gerard into a sloppy kiss.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Frank whispered into his ear. They got their clothes back on and got into the front. Frank started the care and they drove off.

**ooooooooooooo**

Frank was driving on a straight road. He suddenly made a sharp turn into the woods. They drove for a good ten minutes until they reached a little house. They got out of the car. "Where did you find this place?" Gerard asked. Frank shrugged. "It was here. Maybe it belonged to some little old lady." He answered. They went inside the house.

"Gerard, tonight we're going to kill that jock from our school." Frank said. "Huh?" Gerard seemed shocked. "You heard me, babe, we're gonna kill him." Frank repeated. Gerard suddenly got a lump in his throat. Frank walked up to him and gently pulled him into a kiss. "Don't worry about it babe." Frank told him.

Gerard loved Frank. He really did. Frank seemed to be the only person who understood him. And Frank loved him too.

**ooooooooooooo**

"Gee, come on! We have to put this motherfucker in his place!"

Frank and Gerard had entered the house of the jock.

Frank handed Gerard a knife. They quietly creeped into the house.

They went upstairs as quietly as possible. They entered the room and Gerard crept up. Just as the jock fluttered his eyes open, Gerard lodged the knife into his abdomen and Frank slapped a hand over his mouth and began to choke him.

The jock's eyes were wild with terror until they slowly closed.

"C'mon, babe, let's go before the cops come!" Frank said and pulled Gerard along. They got in the car and drove off.

They took a turn into the woods. They drove for a while until they reached the little house.

Frank parked the car and got out. Gerard followed him inside. As they walked inside and Gerard shut the door, Frank pinned him against the door and smashed his lips into Gerard's. Gerard kissed back and Frank entered his tongue into Gerard's mouth and they were in a sloppy kiss.

Frank brought Gerard into a bedroom and pushed him down on the bed. "Fuck, Gerard, I need you so bad." He said, his voice full of lust. Gerard was getting more and more aroused. Frank took off his shirt, and then Gerard's. Frank kissed down Gerard's chest until he reached the waist of Gerard's pants.

He slowly unbuttoned Gerard's pants and slid them off to reveal more of Gerard's bulge. Frank took off his own pants. He leaned down and brushed his lips over Gerard's bulge. Gerard shivered.

Frank slowly slipped off Gerard's underwear and Gerard's erection sprang free. Frank smirked. "So horny for me, babe. Oh, you're gonna be such a good little slut for me." He said, his voice full of want. Gerard nodded, and breathed out, "Yeah, y-your good little slut."

Frank began to suck on Gerard's dick. Gerard arched his back and let out a breathy moan. Frank bobbed his head up and down on Gerard's cock. Gerard grabbed at the sheets and clung on to them as he let out filthy moans.

Gerard was getting louder and louder. "Frank, Frank, oh FRANK!" Gerard let out a long whine as he came into Frank's mouth. Frank swallowed as the cum entered his mouth.

Frank then took off his own boxers to reveal his hard cock. Gerard shivered at the thought of Frank's cock inside him.

"On your stomach." Frank deadpanned. Gerard flipped over and laid on his stomach. Frank grabbed Gerard's ass and slapped it. Gerard shivered again. Frank then spread Gerard's ass cheeks.

"Babe, this might hurt for a minute." Frank warned Gerard. Gerard nodded. Frank spit on his fingers and then began to finger the rim of Gerard's hole. Gerard let out a dirty moan. Frank then entered a finger in Gerard's hole. Gerard gasped. Frank then entered another finger and began to scissor Gerard's anus.

Gerard was in pain at first, but then he began to feel the pleasure and moaned.

After a while of scissoring, grunts from Frank, and flithy moans from Gerard, Frank took his fingers out. Gerard whimpered from the loss of contact. Frank reached over to the nightstand and took out some lube from the drawer. He squeezed a good amount onto his fingers and coated his cock in it.

"On your back, baby." Frank told Gerard. Gerard flipped over once again. Frank took Gerard's legs and spread them apart. "You ready, babe?" Gerard nodded frantically.

Frank pushed his head into Gerard. He slowly pushed his entire length inside Gerard. Gerard moaned. Frank then started thrusting hard and fast and Gerard screamed. Frank was going at lightning speed, and Gerard was hopelessly flailing about. "Ah, AH! FRAAANK!" Gerard was screaming and moaning Frank's name.

Frank was searching for Gerard's prostate until Gerard finally screamed the loudest he had since Frank started thrusting. "R-RIGHT THERE FRANK!" Gerard screamed. Frank went possibly faster than ever, hitting Gee's prostate dead on. All Gee could do was scream and moan like a filthy whore.

"Oh, fuck, baby. Ah, Gerard, you like my cock inside you? You like that?" Frank said in a low voice.

Through Gerard's screams and moans, he whined out, "Y-Yes F-Frankie! O-Oh, I love your c-cock in-siiide me! AH!"

Gerard came onto their chests. Frank kept ruthlessly fucking Gerard, as Frank hadn't cum yet. Gerard began to get overstimulated and began thrashing his head about. Frank took him by the hair and said "Look at me while I'm fucking you!"

They made eye contact and Frank saw that Gerard's eyes were full of adoration and love and it made him shiver.

_He loves me. And I love him. _Frank thought.

"Ohhh Frankie!" Gerard squealed before Frank filled him up. Frank took himself out of Gerard and laid down beside him.

Frank turned to Gerard and said, "Gerard?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. I really do. With every fiber of my being. You're the only person I've ever loved." Frank said and pulled him into an embrace.

"I love you too Frankie. So much. I love you more than anything in the world." Gerard nuzzled his head into Frank's neck.

They fell asleep in a close embrace.

**ooooooooooooo**

That morning, Frank woke up first. He got his clothes on and peeked outside. His eyes widened when he saw the police outside his house.

"Frank Iero, you have five minutes to step outside, or we'll have to take you by force." Came a voice from outside.

Frank slowly backed away from the window. He backed into his bedroom and saw that Gerard was waking up. "Gerard, get your clothes on." Frank shook him awake. "W-Why?" Gerard asked, seemingly worried.

Frank hugged Gerard and felt a tear go down his cheek. "Gerard, the police are outside. If I don't go out, they're gonna kill you too." Frank told him.

"Frank, you can't go, they'll kill you!" Gerard told him. Frank felt hot tears slide down his face. "Gerard, baby, I need you to get dressed and go up on the roof. The ladder leads to a dent in the roof that you can hide in. I can't let you die, Gerard." Frank choked out.

Gerard was crying. "F-Frank, please-"

"Gerard, I just want you to know that I love you and I won't ever forget you."

"I love you too, I couldn't forget you if I tried." Gerard sobbed out.

Frank pulled him into a kiss. They embraced one last time before Gerard quickly got dressed. "Frankie, I love you." He said before climbing up to the roof.

"I love you too, Geebear."

Gerard sat in the dent on the roof, looking over the scene. He was silently crying. Frank walked out stiffly. There was a moment of dead silence before Frank pulled out a gun.

"No!" Gerard whisper-sobbed. The police shot frantically at Frank. Frank turned around, mouthed 'I love you', and then dropped to the ground.

Gerard stared in horror, the realization washed over him that his best friend and the love of his life was dead.

"Frankie..." Gerard choked out quietly.

**ooooooooooooo**

There was a grave set up for Frank. Gerard found it by chance when searching for it. When he found it, he dropped to his knees.

"Frankie..." Gerard choked out.

Gerard sat there silently before taking a knife out of his pocket.

"I'm coming for you."

**ooooooooooooo**

When Gerard woke up, he looked around and saw he was in an empty road, and there was trash piled up on the sides of the road. Paper was flying in the wind. Everything looked gray and eerie.

Gerard got up and started walking down the road. He heard music all of a sudden. He looked and saw a marching band coming down the road. He walked towards it and gaped at it. As he got closer he noticed something.

"Frankie?"

**ooooooooooooo**

**Creds to my bae Lizzy for helping me with ideas. Sorry if I destroyed your heart. Or should I saw 'Destroya'd'? Eh? Eh? No? Okay. R&R please! :D This was my first time writing a fic with guyxguy smut... **


End file.
